Love And Hate Part 2
by belkisaris
Summary: When Leo comes back on Isa's life will love take over them again? Or will evil triumph.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't took Leo's leaving me good. I didn't know the rules of vampire, and I though he loved me back… I shook that though out of my mind. So I was sitting in a bar alone. I prefer it that way, I haven't seen Leo in a year, and no matter how many times I texted him. I never got a reply. Yeah I tried contacting him… But I gave up after a while. I knew he never cared about Carmel his last progeny what make me think I was so special… I sight no matter how change I was now, and how bad, I always ended up thinking about him. I was drinking a glass of whiskey when I saw Leo enter the same bar I was….His head was looking up as he walked in, he looked more handsome that I remember, his skin was lighter and looked softer as he walked to the bar getting a drink. He was well dress and rather dapper looking. I was looking him in awed, but then I remembered he left me alone without saying a word…I stood up irritated at him without saying anything, and walked out of the bar, not wanting to see him. Of course he saw me leave and followed me.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I turned to look at him and he had a smirk on his lips… I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Do I know you?"

"Well you should do." He laughed. "Don't play the game Isa."

"What game is that?" I hate when he call me Isa, as if were friends…

"Pretending you don't know me." He laughed.

"I don't know you." I glare at him one more time before turning and walking back to school.

"How's life anyways?" He kept walking behind me.

"Like you care."

"Your right I don't." He appeared in front of me. "Your killing though I can smell it on you. I can see it on you." I smiled at his knowing these things about me, looking him up and down.

"Never seem to bother you before. Why should now?"

"Your different." He came closer towards me and I just watched him biting my lips.

"And?"

"I like it." He came closer with a smirk. "But you are really different." He watched my lips.

"I don't believe I asked for your approval." I watched him one more time before turning around to leave again, he grabbed me and pull me towards him. That closeness, the way he smelled… "Why the hell did you turned me, to go rescue me as if you cared, then leaving me alone in this miserable state?" I wanted to sound fierce, but I sounded wining.

"I turned you because I wanted to. If I didn't go with Adak he was going to kill you. What could I do?" Something flicker in his eyes, but he hid it. "There you go. Your explanation."

"Liar." I was suddenly a true vampire for a second, before controlling my temper. "He said we were both free to go." I bit my lips remembering.

He just laughed at me.

"Your calling me a liar?" But he was watching my eyes.

"Yes I am."

"Well seeing as you were out cold for most of it. How do you know?"

He had a point, but I didn't wanted to admit it, so I just glared at him.

"Action speak louder than words… Now let me go…" I saw a guy walking talking in his phone. Leo let me go and I follow the guy getting ahead of him and falling to the floor. Of course he helped me. "Ouch." I sounded like some defenseless girl. The guy dropped the call and went to help me enchanted by my beauty. "Thanks, I'm new here. Can you show me around?" The guy nodded and we started walking. As soon as we were out of sight I pinned him against the wall of an alley biting his neck until he was dead kicking his body behind a dumpster and walking away towards the college wiping the blood with an arm. I arrive at the school, the student looked at me terrified and stood out of my way. I smiled at that and went to my favorite stool, without realizing Leo was there…Leo grabbed a girl that was passing by and bit her neck. I rolled my eyes at him and went to the training center. I started punching now new improve dummies.

"So how's the principal acting with this new you?" I turned to give him a cruel smiled. He was leaning against the door.

"I'm the leader here now… The principal is not going to bother anyone anymore."

He smirked please at that. "You rule this place?"

"Yes."

"So I can have as much fun as I want here." I frowned at that. I wasn't expecting him to stay.

"Why would I let you stay?"

"You love me. Really." I turned not wanting to look at his eyes anymore.

"No not really."

"I'm getting bored of Emily." I felt he was watching my reaction… I didn't give anything away…

"Just like with Carmel and Me. Who's next?" I turned to raise an eyebrow at him. A little hurt he changed me for that bitch.

"Well if I got bored of you, I would not have come back."

"If I remember correctly you liked to irritated me."

"Well of course it was fun."

My old self came back for a moment. "So now that I'm a vampire if I try to kill you what will happened next?"

"Why do you want to kill me anyways."

"I can think of a few reasons."

"Would you care to list them."

"Not really." I turned and started hitting the dummies, he appeared in front of me catching my wrist.

"What is up with you." He pulled me towards him watching my eyes. "I mean its great your acting more…more like me." He hated saying that.. I could feel it. "But the Isa I knew would not do this…"

I smirk looking at him. "The Isa you knew, you told her to enjoy her freedom and leave. I haven't seen her ever since."

"It's Adak isn't it?" He laughed. " I knew it." I glared at him pulling my wrist back. "Oh what's the matter."

"Your not aloud to touch me. Thanks to you I can defend my self now."

"Then defend your self."

"I just did. I got my wrist back." He laughed.

"That's not defending your self girl."

"Oh?"

"That's what I though. Just as weak as you always were, just with an added bite." I tackled him to the floor looking down at him with a smirk.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is." He smirked back. I got a wooden stake that I always had on my back pocket and scratches his chest knowing I was strong now to inflict pain with just a wooden stake.

"Hmmm." He growls his fangs elongating as he grabbed the stake off me, he was still older than me and he threw it away, his scratch started bleeding.

I smiled amused at his pain. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"It was a mere scratch." He smirked looking up at me. I put my hands on his chest and let my nails grow as they dig deep on his chest.

"What would you call this then?"

"Personally I would call it kinky and whatever floats your boat."

He laughed. I took the nails out and kick him really hard on his stomach.

He growled again pushing me off him.

I had a cruel smiled on my lips. "I though whatever floats my boat."

"What had he done to you." He ran towards me and grabbed me by both arms making me look in his eyes. I winked at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know Adak has done something to you. You could never be this evil without help" I acted as if he hurt me by calling me evil.

"Me? Evil. I'm old Isa only better." I push him off me.

"No your evil like the rest of us." I walked towards a dummy and started punching it.

"Is that bad?"

"No is good." I turn to look at him smiling. "I'm glad you approve."

"I will always approve. I'm not some softie."

I smirked at him. "Right." I walked out of the room going towards my room.

"Excuse me, I need to change." And walked towards my room leaving my door open.

"Isa…" I turned and there was Leo leaning against the door with lust in his eyes. I turned to cover my self up from him, but he grabbed me and turn me making me look at his eyes, he kiss me. Hard. Demanding. I kiss him back putting my arms around his neck. God how much I missed him. He threw me back at the bed and was digging his nail in my thighs. I hiss in pure pleasure and broke off his shirt. He kiss my neck, my breast and I put my head backwards enjoying it, then his lips found my mouth again and we kissed deeply… Our body were entwine and about to become one once again when…

"Isabella." She growled at me, but look angrily at us. Leo got up turning to look at her.

"Angela. What a pleasant surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to talk to Isabella." I stood up, my body naked tight bleeding, to look at her.

"What do you want?" She was lost for a moment seeing the scene. She still had a crush on Leo as I could see.

"I heard what you did to the school." I frown at her.

"Why do you cared? Is a vampire school anyways."

"It was a nice school and you well know it." Leo and me laughed at her and she just glared.

"Why did you turned the academy into this?" I looked at her with fake innocence.

"What are you talking about?"

"What happened to you?" she looked at me with such worries, that something in me snapped, before I could think of what it was I shook my head turning back to normal.

"Nothing happened to me." I walked towards her and she took a step back.

"I had to kill the principal, he was against me killing in school grounds and was about to turn me to the council. The council you risked your life to save me from."

"I was wrong." She turned around and ran towards the woods. I sight getting dress as Leo disappear chasing after her. Leo appeared in front of her then me.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I am saving my self." she said scared. "But as I can see you reached me easily." she looked down. "You can kill me now." For some reason I wanted her alive. Leo laughed fangs bearded as he appeared behind her trapping her. She tried to escape. I laughed at the scene, but deep down I was worried about Angi. I looked at Leo.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry." He still had a hold on her. I kept watching him.

"But don't kill her." Her breath became fast.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said thru gritted teeth. "Just leave."

"This I got to see." I said crossing my arm around my chest watching fascinated. Predator and prey.

"You really think you can stop me? Give it your best shot." Angela looked around then attacked Leo. She staked him at his leg leaving the stake on his leg and ran towards town. Leo growls pulling the stake out and he raced after her. Leo catches her of course. I appear in front of them looking at Angela with a smile.

"FYI. Running away just makes it more exiting…"

"Yeah that was fun and so is this." He pulled her forward into him as he sinked his fangs into her neck. I washed wishfully again wanting to be in his arms like that…After a minute he stop wiping his mouth. "We love hunting our prey its what we do best."

"Make that lesson number one Angi." I grabbed her hand and started dragging her back to school.

"Why do you need me?" She had a point. My hold on her was harder I knew I was hurting her.

"Because your feisty. The kids at this school just don't fight."

"And the ones that fight always taste better." Said Leo to her.

As we were walking Angi dig her nails into my skin and shook her body trying to escape. I growl throwing her against a tree knocking her out. She passed out. I looked at my skin as it started healing then spoke to Leo.

"Can you take her into the school basement and tide her up?"

"Fine." He pick her up easily and disappear.

*******************LEO**************************************

After two hours Angela woke up. I was leaning against the wall in the basement smoking and watching her.

"Finally your alive."

"W-what happened?" She tried to move, but she was tide down.

"Your tied up." I pointed the obvious.

"I don't care if I die, but kill me quick."

"Oh but I want to play." I blew the smoke into the room. She frown at me.

"You had done this already." she looked down. "And bite me."

"You can never have too much fun, and yes I did very observant."

"What happened to you?" I tried not to think about that. Adak said he was going to keep a close eye towards me. "What happened to Isa?" she tried not to cried.

"I'm back to normal this is how I always have been. Read your history books as for Isa. I'm pretty sure its Adak doing." I wanted her to help Isa, to bring my Isa back…

"This is madness." She whispered. I appeared behind her leaning on her shoulder.

"It's Adak doing she will be like that as long as she has will to be like that unless you shake it off her."

"Will you help me?" She looked at me with hope and curiosity.

"And why would I do that? Isa is under some spell not me." I smirked at her.

"Untied me." She yell at me mad.

"How about no." I smiled moving her hair away from her neck. I want my Isa back. I need to take her out of that spell. "The thing is you just taste good." She frowned at me.

"Every one tastes good for you."

"That's true, now if you relax and think about nice things you might even enjoy it."

"You lost your chance of when I could enjoy this." She was still into me.

"Oh well I will enjoy hearing you scream then." I sink my fang into her neck. She yell and was scare. I kept drinking hoping Isa would come to her rescue. He heart beat became weak. I heard Isa running here and smiled.

"What's going on?" I stopped looking up at her with a smiled.

"There you go. I was wondering what was taking you so long." Angela head fall back down but she was still ok. She stared at me in disbelieve.

"You were doing it on purpose?"

"Doing what?"

"Nothing." she shook her head and went to check on Angela.

"What Isa?" I watched her wiping blood from my mouth. She saw that Angela was ok and went back up away from the academy irritated. Angela raised her head.

"Looks like she doesn't care about you after all."

"Leave me alone." Said Angela hurt.

"As you wish." I close the basement door and went to find Isa she was at her favorite stool looking away still irritated. Good.

"You missed all the fun." She glared at me.

"From now on, she's off limits for you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I said so."

"Let me remind you who turn you. And who's much older."

"I don't care." I resisted the urged to slap her…

"Fine. She's off limit." She kept looking away. When suddenly Angela came towards us angrily again I ran towards her knowing she should not be anywhere near Isa right now.

"Boo." I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Your coming with me." I grabbed her and disappeared with her into the forest. She started trashing against my hold when we arrived at the forest. "I'm not going to let you go." She kept trashing towards me hitting me. I growl in frustration towards her. "Listen if you stay there Isa will do something shell regret." She stopped. Raising an eyebrow towards me.

"What do you mean?"


	3. Chapter 3

"We know she's different. I have seen many new born and they got power crazy, this is Adak doing I'm sure, and it'll worn out soon."

"I though you didn't care about Isa being good." She had a point there.

"Well I'm going a bit of good before I go killing people."

"How so?" She looked at me.

"You seem like you cared about Isa. About me…" She seem lost into when we were in the cell.

"People change. Now will you please stay here?"

"I cant"

"Please?" she sigh and I kissed her cheek going back to Isa.

Isa was still on the stool lost in though I ran towards her grabbing her and turning towards me… she growl but once she saw me, she stopped. I kiss her, she didn't fight me of course and I put my hand on her forehead taking the spell off…I sort of knew what Adak did to her, so I just chanted an old incantation to change what Adak said. It worked, She got on her knees and started crying…Regret was in her eyes. I left her for a moment and went to get Angela, but when I came back to the academy with Angela… the academy was in Lockdown… Suddenly my head hurt really bad…I grabbed my head as pain shoot through it. After a moment a student open the door with innocent eyes.

"What have you done with her?" I growled still holding my head. Angela got in the academy grabbing the student from his lapel.

"What are you doing?" I walk in after her.

"What the hell are you a vampire too?" He glared at Angela.

"Shut up! Your always making trouble."

"Yeah, were where you when Isabella was killing at her will?" I appear behind the student.

"Where have you taken her?"

"Who?" He turned to look at me.

"Oh I don't know, Isa by any chance." The guy elevated his hand producing a ball of fire as he launches it towards Angela and me running away from us towards the wood. I dodge easily and looked at the student.

"You find Isa. I will deal with that." But she ran from me, grabbing a rock and hitting the guy over the head and he felt down. She grabbed his hand and kept him down with her weight.

"Where is Isa Sam?"

"Or you can just ignore me its fine." I smirked at her.

"You'll never find her. You might as well kill me." I glared at him. Isa could not die.

"That can be arranged." I looked down at the boy. "Plus I can easily catch her scent and find her my self." That asshole shrug at me.

"Go ahead. As if we didn't though of that." Angela punched him on the face, but the student just spit at her. I didn't say anything realizing that I couldn't pick Her scent.

"What are you going to do to her?" I realize the boy knew much more about my kind that he realized and they could hurt me too.

"Leo." She keep looking on Sam's face. "Can you glamour him? He will tell us."

"Yeah, I can." I looked at the boy. "Tell us where she is." I glamour him then pain shoot thru my body and I grimace.

"Some students took her to a far away caves around the woods, it's almost impossible to find…By the time you arrive there, shell be dead." I couldn't speak. I was too angry.

"Thank you Sam." Said Angela smiling and grabs him from his hand and threw him at me. "Bon appetite." I pull him up not letting go of him. I bit his neck and then stopped erasing him and he looked completely lost as I pushed him away disappearing into the woods. I stopped swaying into a tree. I put a hand out to catch my self. I was never like this when Carmel got hurt maybe that's because I never cared about Carmel…I knew some how Isa passed out, from the torture. I growl. I felt Angela found some caves I appeared behind her slightly pale.

"Is she dead?" Angela looked at me pale.

"No she's not. Though I don't know why but its affecting me."

"What do you mean its affecting you?" She didn't like that.

"It doesn't matter." I walked deeper into the caves.

"Can you hear anything?"

"I can sense a Man." Angela didn't say anything she just kept walking behind me. I could feel Isa's lips being kissed as she got stabbed, on the stomach. I stop grimacing. Angela ran towards me holding me.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm going to kill him when I find him." I straightened my self up and kept walking. I arrive where Isa was, she was sitting down tide down to a trunk, a horrible gash in her stomach and a stake on it. She had a cut on her face. I appeared behind him. "And what do you think your doing?"

"Oh I'm having a romantic date with a beautiful girl." He said sarcastically as he snapped his finger and 5 more magic students appear around us.

"You know I can kill them easily." He snapped his finger again and one of the guys goes towards Isa putting a silver stake on her heart. I gasp in pain and grabbed the man.

"You let her go." My fangs bearded inches away from his throat. All hell broke lose then. Angela started fighting two student and I fought with Christian. I kick him into the wall. I pull him up from the ground. "Don't piss me off."

"What do you want?" He glared at me.

"Oh I don't know you stop hurting her, and for me to get a meal out of it." He bend his hand backwards and threw a ball of fire at Isa making her caught in a ball of fire pretty fast. She started screaming. "Turn it off now!" I ignore that pain and focus in saving her life. He ignore me, I took a knife out of my pocket and put it on his throat. "Stop it now!" He knew he was killing Isa so he stopped. He turned it off as Isa pass out all burned.

"Only because I like her."

"So now I can kill you." I smirk as I slashed his throat with the knife blood spurting out as I cut the arteries and I laughed evilly. He opened his eyes wide before falling to the floor dead. "Serves you right." I said looking down at the dead body. When I looked at the scene everyone was dead. Angela was that good. I looked at Isa still sitting on the floor and kneel besides her. Angela took a stake and cut throw her tides as Isa felt on the floor. I pick her up and started carrying her out towards the school she opened her eyes, with a moan of pain.

"Welcome back sleepy head." I smiled at her. Angela show her the neck.

"Drink."

"No I will kill you." I pulled out the stake of her stomach and I grimace in pain. She looked back at the bodies and sight irritated I got mad at her reaction.

"Hey, they were going to kill you and your annoyed about that?"

"He's right." Angela frown at Isa. "What's wrong with you Isa."

"I'm annoyed, because me drinking from them until one of them was dead, would have been justified." She said irritated.

"They were going to kill you." I glared at her. She grimace in pain.

"Oh god drink from me." Angela sighs. "If your going to kill me, Leo will stop you." She bit her lips, she needed blood, but shook her head.

"Nope, unless you want to be a vampire."

"She has to drink your blood in order to do that." But I could see stubbornness in her eyes. I put her on the floor gently and I grabbed Angela's wrist biting into it, the scent of her blood flowing towards Isa as I held the wrist out to her. She yelled a little bit, but stopped. She was taken by blood lust and grabbed her wrist fangs elongate as she bit into it drinking the blood with a small moan. Angela close her eyes trusting us, she got lost on the endorphin. Isa held to the wrist tight lost in the flavor of the blood. But then Angela's body fell, Isa was taking too much. I grabbed her and pushed her off Angela. She had a silly face due to the endorphin. Isa recovered quickly and charged towards Angela again.


	4. Chapter 4

"More." I grabbed her.

"No more." She fought me off of course.

"Let me go." My grip tightens.

"No." She elbow me really hard on the stomach and went for Angela again. I whipped around after losing my grip pulling her back.

"Angela I suggest you run." She nodded and it was obvious she couldn't run, but she started walking away.

"No!" She started trashing against my grip. I growl at her.

"Isa stop now. I command you." She stop with a growl her eyes never leaving Angela. "At last." I still hold her firmly. I drag Isa back to the school. She walk with me really irritated. "Oh shut up." I said a little angry at her reaction.

"I haven't said anything." She answer irritated.

"No your just trying my patience." I pushed her inside the school locking the door behind me. "We save your life and you treat us like shit, acting like a pathetic little brat."

"I'm hungry." She whine. "You should of let them kill me if that bother you so much. Where is Angela? You didn't let her alone in the forest did you?"

"No I though I would kill her my self." I said angry at her. "Like you care. You almost killed her and she's a big girl she look after herself. Your not going anywhere." She looked irritated at the door. "If I have to knock you out and tie you down I will."

"Can I go to my room Master?" She said sarcastically and irritated. I gave a look to two students as I stared at her. They hit her over the head with a bat knocking her out. Isa felt to the floor pass out. I pick her up taking her to her room where the students line everything with silver so she couldn't open anything and they closed her door locking it. I was about to look out for Angela when she walk in to the school going straight to her room…

*******************************Isabella***********************

I turned to the side with a grunt as the pain woke me up. I was in my room I looked around and the windows and door were cover in silver as I murmured. "Smart." A student unlock the door walking in and closing it behind her a glass of blood in her hands. I growl at the student.

"I want to get out."

"Then behave."

"Or I can just kill you." I glared at her.

"Leo says that if you kill me, he will keep you locked in here without any blood at all." I sat on the bed and looked at the window.

"Get out."

She left leaving the blood on the side and walked out locking the door again. The blood did look tempting… I looked at it biting my lips, but I ignored my hunger.

************************LEO*********************************

I was watching a girl coming down her Dom I smirk I was sitting down on Isa's favorite stool sipping a glass of blood…Angela must still be sleeping. I smirked thinking. She got herself into deep waters. I sense Isa walking towards the window, she was analyzing the silver around it. I smiled amused at her… I was so into watching Isa that I didn't notice a girl walking towards me. She was wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. She looked at me and stop going to where I was. She was trying to get me to feel drawn to her. She winked at me and sat down next to me. I sigh mentally. And I think to Isa.

"You try and get out and I'll kill you." Then I look at the girl and smirk at her trying to flirt with me.

"And you are?"

"What the hell? He can send telepathic message now." Isa though. I resisted the urge to laugh. The girl gently crossed her legs eyeing me up softly.

"Skye." She moved her hair out of her eye. They glow an intense blue. "English…with a hint of Russian? I like it." She bit her lips.

"I have always been able to do it on anyone just never on you." I though towards Isa. Then looked at Skye. "And what are you doing here?" I sounded totally uninterested in her. She glared and walk away from me. I smiled.

"And now you can?" Isa continued.

"No, I've just never done it to you."

"Why are you keeping me lock in?"

"Because you wont behave." She sigh frustrated.

"How did you got the student working for you? Last time I check they wanted me dead...For how I treated them in the past." I smirked.

"Easy." She threw a punch to the window which of course burned her hand in the process. I wince glad she couldn't see me.

"Of course me, they try to kill. Him they work for."

"Just a few threats and they will do anything for you." I said amuse at her.

"Leo I'm ok now. Would you let me out?" I ignore her. "I want to be out NOW!" She yell.

"I don't trust you." That hurt her…I almost ran towards her and explain I didn't mean it like that… But it was going to be tough love with her.

"You don't trust me to do what?" She asked annoyed. "I'm not going to hurt Angela."

"Like I said I don't trust you." She sigh irritated. "If your trying to drive me crazy, your doing a good job."

"Good."

"Jerk." She muttered. Isa throw her self at the bed. Angela came down from her room towards me.

"Hey." I didn't say anything at first. "You don't speak to me now?"

I looked up at her. "Hello."

"Do I bother you?" She said softly.

"Not really." I smirked at her.

"Is she is still on her room?" I nodded to her.

"I don't trust her."

"I am confuse. I don't know how to treat her." She sigh, I looked at her concern eyes…

"Well I cant tell you how." I felt Isa taking a nap.

"However, I saved her, I fed her and she is safe now…I hope so." I didn't say anything getting up wanting to test her theory.

"Well lets see." I disappear and appear on her room making a student opening it. Isa was laying down on the bed face first hugging a pillow eyes close…She looked so normal, so fragile I wanted to go there I shook my head and smirked at her. I laughed at loud. She opened her eyes sitting down and looking at me.

"What do you want?" The hurt. She was piss at me.

"You can come out." I chuckle looking at the spilt blood on the window.

"Did some one have a tantrum?" She looked at the window then at me suspiciously.

"Something like that…" I laughed and walked out the room leaving the door open.


	5. Chapter 5

************************Isabella******************************

I clean the window first then walk out the room towards the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and opening the fridge I grabbed a bottle of blood with a face then started drinking it.

"I think she has come to her senses." Leo told someone. I kept drinking making face lost in though.

"How do you understand this." Angela said.

"Well she isn't around trying to kill everyone." I threw the empty bottle and went to where they were talking sitting down and not saying anything.

Angela stood up and left us alone without saying anything. I sigh. I need to apologies to her sometime soon…

"Angela is starting to like being bitten she can be useful." Said Leo to me and I turned to glared at him.

"I believe I told you she was off limits."

"Well you don't get to decide anything." I glared at him with a low growl.

"Oh please." He laughed at me. I stood up really irritated at him towards the door.

"You are such a cheater."

"How so?" He appeared in front of me.

"Because you use your command to treat me like a puppet." I glared at him on my way.

"Only because you don't know your place."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "Which is?" He growl disappearing. I couldn't help it I giggle and turn back to sit on my stool. I relaxed on the stool looking the school. Angela came back towards school and went straight to her room I sight and follow her.

"Can I speak to you?" I told her looking at her.

"Sure." I enter her room looking down at the floor.

"I wanted to apologies for the way I acted yesterday. I was really hurt and well I lost a lot of blood that's why I didn't wanted to feed of you. I know blood lust would take me…" I kept looking down.

"I know." She looked away. "It wasn't your fault but,…" She sighs. "I am going to leave…" I stared at her in disbelieve.

"What? Why?"

"Things will be better without me Isa. I am an obstacle to you. You have to learn how to live. You are a vampire now, you kill people to live…" That hurt. She watched the woods kind of lost in though.

"I don't kill people to live.. I been drinking it from the bottle of blood that are donated to us, and last year…" I shook my head trying to take away the memories. "Well I don't know who that was, it wasn't me… And your not an obstacle, your what helps keep the school running."

"I meant that you have to drink from people. And you know this." she looked at me and got closer. "I must leave." She smiled a little bit. "But you can always call me whenever you want." I sigh feeling guilty.

"I guess be careful out there…"

"I will." She smiled wide. "So how are you feeling today?" I stared at her change of expression.

"Bad, because you want to leave."

She giggle. "I don't want to leave because of you."

"Don't tell me is because of Leo."

She laughs. "I had a dream. I wanted to be a great person and I did." I stared at her confuse. She looked down.

"I'm not good here. I cant do anything anymore for the school." She looked away again.

"Yes you are. You're the one that keeps me good…and Leo no matter how mean he tries to act…I think Adak did something to him, the day I was capture to be torture, he disappeared for a year without saying anything then come back like he's now.

"I tried Isa… My feelings didn't change, but he still acts like this. I kept you two alive, I mean I tried."

"You did keep us alive, that's why we need you." She just left after that. I started to look thru the woods enjoying the walk thru the woods. I heard a faint scream and follow it hiding my self between the trees. Leo pushed a girl against a tree and bit into her neck the scent of her blood flowing through the trees. Since it was him just hunting I stayed hidden. He didn't kill her, but erase her mind pushing her away from him. I smiled at that as I washed the girl walking away from the forest. He wiped his mouth without saying anything. I had the feeling he knew I was there, so I lean against a tree watching him amuse.

"I guess you follow your own rule." He turned to look at me.

"And which rule is that."

"Not to kill the prey."

"Well I don't all the time."

"I see." I said still amused.

"What do you find funny."

"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood. Is that so bad?"

"Well your not normally in a good mood."

I sighs and stop smiling. "I know…but I am now…"

"Well good." I stopped smiling and watched him. He smirked and then walked away… I saw him walking away and follow him.

"What was that smirk for?"

"Nothing." He kept walking.

"Uh hu. Your going soft again." I said still following him.

"Why would I be going soft?" I shrug.

"Where's Adak?" I said suddenly. He stiffened a little bit, but hidden.

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

"Why?"

"I've always been curious…"

"Why." He smirk.

I smiled back at him looking around. "Beats me."

"Tell me."

"I'm just curious, I really don't think your maker left you alone…" I looked at him arms cross about my chest.

"And why do you think that?" I shrugged

"It's the impression he gave me last year."

"I don't care about him." I glared at him.

"Do you care about anyone."

"Well that depends." I raise my eyebrow.

"On?"

"Who are they."

"Well, he was your maker, you didn't care, Carmel was your progeny you didn't care…" I studied him.

"Do you even have a family?" He turned around looking away… we were sort of in love and I didn't know anything about him. "I never asked you that."

"I'm a 1000 years old. What do you think?"

"Well, friends?"

"I have acquaintances."

"To call them acquaintances, that mean you don't care much about them."

"Not really." I sigh, he was so hard to let anyone in…But last year… I had to keep at it.

"Your not going to say it are you?"

"Not really." He smirk, but something flicked on his eyes. "The only way your going to find out is by inventing a time machine." He laughed.

I smiled. "Well not necessarily."

"How so?"

"I saw first hand how you got turned, and didn't need a time machine." I gave him a knowing smile.

"Well I wont let you." I shook my head and went to a tree sitting down.

"Fine…"

"My family and friends are not important…"

"How come?"

"Because they are all dead." I look up to him.

"I see." He kept on walking. I lay down on the floor and relaxed on the grass closing my eyes. Something rustles in front of me and I sat up looking around. A man emerges a young rather handsome man he was tall and slightly tanned with dark hair. I stared at the man curiously.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"You're a vampire."

"So?"

"You cant sense what I am?" I smelled and frown.

"No."

"Why are you here?"

"I live here."

"No you don't. I been here a long time and haven't seen you."

"Well I live here now." I stared at him.

"Who did you ask?"

"I don't need to ask anyone unless you own the woods."

"No, but the school near by yes, and you cant stay here."

"Well sorry we have our camp here sweetheart." He smirk. I glared at him.

"Stupid dog." I stood up and went towards where the school was. He growls at me.

"What did you just call me?"

"Um, stupid dog." He appeared in front of me. "Your not the only one who's strong and fast. He has a large scar down his arm. I looked at it.

"So I see, but even I'm not as stupid as to camp near dangerous creature."

"So if we are that stupid why are there only two of you here? The rest are the half breeds." I stared at him looking him up and down.

"I didn't say your kind was stupid, I said you were, and those who don't know how to be careful."

"I'm not alone, the whole pack is here."

"More stupid dogs."

"This." Points to his arm. "Was done by one of you lot, but I got him back, our blood scars vampires it's poisonous to you."

"So if you bite me I'll die?"

"No it just hurts you and weakens you for a while."

"Hmm, I see."

"So I wouldn't piss us off."

"Oh, I get it." I giggle. "Your warning me?"

"Yes I'm warning you." He smirked. "I haven't bitten a vampire in nearly 100 years." I took an involuntary step backwards.

"and here I though being bitten by a dog would be hot." I said sarcastically. He laughs. "I recognize a scent around here."

"What scent?"

"A scent I cant quite make it out, but its familiar." I went another step backwards.

"I see."

"What?" He looked at me.

"Nothing."

"You know something." He notice I was hiding something.

"I do not." I kept going backwards. He laughed.

"I'm scarring you though." I lied.

"Not your not." He laughed again and Leo appeared behind him.

"Leave her alone Hector." I smiled a little relieve to see Leo I couldn't help it but frown seeing they knew each other. Hector smirk.

"I should have know it would be you, that's why the scent around this place was so familiar." He turns to Leo.

"What are you doing here?" I watched them a little curious.

"We are camping here, though I would try and find you and get you back for this." Leo look down at his arm.

"Mine scarred more than yours."

"what a shame." He smirk.

"So, Leo was the one that did that scar?" I looked at Hector.

"Been turning young girls Leo. What has become of you?" He laughed.

"Yes he did this to me." I glared at him calling me young.

"You got your revenge. Why do you need more?"

"Fun I guess I haven't seen you in 100 years."

"Yes and I like it that way." It was odd how they were slanting back at each other. I stared at them curiosity all over my face.

"Now she's wondering the deal between us."

"Yes, you two act as if you hate each other but you really don't." Hector Laughed. I sigh irritated and looked around.

"Oh dear brother we might as well tell her." He smirk. "I bet he did the whole all my family is dead thing right." I gasped almost falling backwards looking at Leo.

"Your lying."

"Why do you think I would want to tell the truth about that?" He rolled his eyes at his brother. He doesn't cared about me… I got angry at him.

"I don't know because he's your BROTHER." I was a fool. I wanted to run away and disappear.

"Oh Leo. I'm hurt." He joked. "Our family were wolves pure blooded of course and the children don't start turning into wolves until they are 21 and so they live normally as humans, and guess what little brother decided to do when he was 20?" He laughed. "Get attacked by a vampire and turned canceling out the wolf genes." I glared at the both of them not knowing what to say.

"Yes because I got turned into a vampire by choice Hector." He said angrily.

"You left me Leo when they all got killed, I was injured and you left me." Leo rolled his eyes at his brother.

"So your going to take revenge on your brother?" I looked at Hector.

"I'm too much of a nice person to kill him."

"Only bad enough to bite him."

"It's a tiny scar."

"Uh hu." I looked at Leo differently. They both might be soulless monster after all.

"Yeah plus the agonizing week of blood poisoning."

"I see this is a family reunion." I said a little sarcastically. "I'll leave you two alone."

"I'm not staying here with him." Leo walks off. I stared at Leo walking off in disbelieve then looked at Hector for a second before turning to the academy. Hector growls disappearing into the woods.

"That was interesting…LEO!." I knew he could hear me. He appeared behind me and I turned around to glared at him.

"No one you care about is alive huh?"

"I don't care about him."

"He's your brother. Your blood brother."

"I don't care." I have to look at him hurt… and looked away… "Isa I…" But I didn't want to hear it I ran away towards the school and into my room. I closed the door and threw my self in the bed. I don't know how long it was but suddenly I was worried about Angela… I got out of my room and towards the woods to look for her… I hugged my self while walking.

"Angela!." A wolves ran towards me and slam me against a tree. I shook my head almost blacking out. "Hey! I don't want any trouble I'm looking for someone." The wolf changed form and stood in front of me naked.

"We've been told not to kill you. But if you don't leave the woods then I will." I glared at him.

"I'll leave when I find my friend."

"Is Leo missing?" Says in a wolfs voice.

"I'm talking about a girl." I smelled around looking for her scent.

"I don't know about any girl. Now leave." His body aches and he yells, his eyes turned into gold and became a wolf again. I glared at the wolf knowing he was lying I grabbed him by his fur with both hands throwing him against a tree with all my vampire strength. And kept looking for Angela as the wolf ran away. I found the scent she was in an abandon cottage. I enter the house and went to the basement seeing 6 wolfs guarding Angela. I backed up thinking how to help her. Some one grabbed me by the neck he was wearing silver gloves which hurt like hell. I ignored the pain and elbows the wolf grabbing him by the neck and twisting it in a disgusting way breaking it.

"Well so much for a surprise help." A wolf growls and grabs me from my hand.

"You will be a great company to Hector." He dragged me to the basement and tide me up with silver. I was in pain. I looked at Angela wincing.

"Angi?" But she didn't raise her head. After a while she opened her eyes.

"Isa? Is that you?" Whisper breathlessly. I smiled relieve.

"Yes are you ok?" She tried to move but of course she wouldn't, she was tide up well.

"What happened?" Then she seem to remember. "Nick!" I smirked a little bit at her in pain.

"Yeah, you forgot to mention you little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I'm going to get us out of here." And before she could answer I started breaking the chains…they hurt like a bitch, but I broke it anyways, then went and free her. Between her and me we killed the 5 wolfs, I was finishing the last one when…

"Nooo!" Some one pick me up and throw me again from the wolf I just killed. "He was my brother." He growl grabbing Angela. I looked and saw Leo, he didn't look good, he was almost dead. "One more step and she's dead." Leo pulled himself up he pulled a knife out of his pocket and put it on Nicks neck. Leo used nearly all his strength to appear behind nick silently pushing the knife into his back.

"One thing my brother was bad at, he always gave up. Now leave or die."

"A wolf never give up."

"Let go of her." Angela raise her knee and hit him at his groin and he falls down. Leo still has the knife at his back and he pulls him up grimacing.

"Now if I ever see you again, or catch your scent I will finish the job. Do you understand?" Nick tripped Leo making him fall to the floor and getting on top of him to bit him, Leo was so hurt and far gone that he couldn't do anything… and then he passed out.

"Leo…" I ran towards him grabbing Nick by the shirt and throwing him off Leo. I was so worried about Leo that I didn't notice Angela and Nick, but when I turned to look she was stabbing him on his heart killing him…. She cut her wrist so Leo could drink, but he was out cold his body lifeless apart from he had a fever and was sweating, he didn't look good at all and for the first time, looked fragile more fragile than when he was tortured, he looked breakable here. I had the horrible feeling he was poison, that some how he bit a wolf…


	7. Chapter 7

"That doesn't look good…" Angela put her wrist onto his lips and holds his head forcing him to drink.

"I think he bit one of the wolf Angela…That blood has to come out first."

She gave me a worry look. "How?" She pulled Leo to her chest. "Don't die please…" That broke my heart, she was in love with him I took him from her gently as my fang elongate and bit his neck sucking out his blood until I couldn't feel anything poisonous anymore.

"What have you done?" Angela yell. "You will die." But she tried Leo drink again from her wrist. He swallow a little bit this time, but didn't wake up. I though he needed rest. Angela got up grabbing him from his hand and drags him into the cottage I help her put him on the bed. I sat down on the end of the bed feeling a lot of the poison right about now…Angela sat next to Leo watching him sleep and a while later sleep took us all… It was a few days later and Leo was still asleep. But the venom I suck from him was gone now. I woke up and stretched, seeing Leo and Angela asleep I went to the school kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood. I arrive at the school and grabbed the bottle of blood slowly. Maybe he just need to rest he was really hurt… I though. I arrive at the school kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood and drank it. I ended drinking two bottle then went back to the cottage. Leo was up I smiled at him.

"Hey sleepy beauty." he didn't say anything, his hand moving upwards ruffling his hair slightly. I watch him a little warily without saying anything.

"My brother isn't dead." He said finally. I frown at him wondering and worried about him.

"Leo…didn't you put a stake thru his chest? The pack seem to think so…"

"He's not dead, it wasn't silver." I tried not to smile at that.

"That's good right?"

"Do you like my brother or something?" He said groggily.

I laughed at his assumption.

"You don't want to kill family Leo no matter how bad your trying to act…"

"But he will quite happily kill me."

"He will not." I argued stubbornly. "I think he just wants his brother back."

"Then he shouldn't have left it 900 years then should he."

"I don't know what happened Leo…Maybe he was hurt you left him first." I stared at him.

"I left him because I though he was dead."

"There you go. Missed communication."

"And anyway, he has missed his chance, I leave him alone let him get on with life, he tries to kill me."

"I still think he was just rough housing with you…just like you didn't really kill him."

"He stake me Isa." He sat wincing slightly. "He wants me dead, you don't understand." I got worried about him.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine." He got up. I watched him not believing him.

"Ok." Then he disappear. I walked back to the woods and stared in the middle of the woods looking around.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone in the woods." I turn and look at Leo leaning against a tree smirking at me.

"Well I figure if you were going to make peace with your brother I should be present." I tease him.

"I'm not making peace with that."

"That as you call it is your brother." I watched him getting a little closer to him.

"Yes he was my brother 1000 years ago now he is nothing to me."

"You are so stubborn." I sigh. "I don't see what's the point of acting, and yes I said acting the way you do… What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I'm not trying to accomplish anything."

"Uh hu, said the guy that once told me he didn't wanted to be alone again…" He didn't say anything. I kept staring at him knowing I had him.

"You should try let people in, instead of pushing them away."

"I don't like letting people in."

"I know…But if you keep it up, you'll be alone and I know that is something you don't want or like."

"How do you know what I want?"

"Well for ones you told me you didn't wanted to be alone again…" I looked away. "And I know what is like to push people away because you don't want the hurt."

"You don't know what I want." He was pissing me off again. I turned to glare at him.

"Then what do you want Leo?" He stayed quiet as well. I glared at him getting closer. "What do you want?"

"I don't know…" I smiled shaking my head.

"Like I said, don't push people away, at least until you figure out what you want."

"Don't tell me what to do." He snapped at me.

"I'm not…well sort off, but you need someone telling you what to do."

"I don't need anyone."

"Yes, you do… your just too stubborn to admit it, I'm this close." I put my fingers together to show him. "To slap some sense into you."

"If you did then you would know about it."

"If I did what slap some sense into you?" He nodded. I giggle.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe I am." I smirked at him getting closer to him and slapping him. He grabbed my hand pulling me into him. "That was not nice."

I smirked. "You told me to slap some sense into you."

"It still hurt." He looked down at me.

"Well growing up sometimes do hurt." I looked back at him a smirk on my lips.

"Well if you have seen me recently I seem to have a problem that I cant." I laughed at it.

"That's why I'm trying to help you grow up."

"Really?" He smirk. "And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm doing it already." Smiles. "Your are just not noticing."

"Then obviously you aren't doing a very good job."

"I beg to differ. Angela told me you felt every pain when I was in the cave, when you never cared about Carmel, you are growing up, you just don't want to admit it."

"Carmel was different and anyways you only know the basics about me."

"Because you wont share." I stared at him.

"Maybe I have forgotten most of it."

"Stop lying." I hold the hand that was holding my wrist. "Show me if you don't remember just like you showed me how you got turned."

"Maybe I don't want to show you my past." I smiled pulling him to me.

"I didn't know you were capable of being scare."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. If your not show me." I look at him with a challenge in my eyes.

"No."

I threw his arm away irritated. "Fine, keep being immature." I turned away from him walking away. He appeared in front of me.

"I'm not being immature I just have secrets that I don't want to share."

I stare at him. "Why not?"

"Because people are allowed to keep secrets Isa." I sigh.

"Your right. I'm just being noisy."

"Well shame on you." I shrug

"I did said I was curious…"

"That is true." I nodded and step backwards towards a tree. He watched me curious.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smirk.

"Whatever." I said with a hint of irritation. He appeared in front of me pushing me against the tree.

"Is that irritation I hear?"

"Is not secret to you that you can be irritating."

"Well there is another here that can also be irritating."

"I don't care about the other one." He laughed.

"Really?"

"Really." I glared at him. He smirks.

"Quit glaring at me."

"Or what?"

"Or I will have to stop you myself." I glared deeper.

"Uh hu." He watched me and laughed.

"Urgh." I pushed him off me. He laughed. I walked back to the cottage.

"You are awful at getting hints." He called after me. I smiled at that as I murmured.

"You're the one that's awful."

"I get the hints." He calls and appears in front of me again. I raised an eyebrow.

"No you don't."

"Then what are the hints that I'm not getting?" He smirk

"Hey if your aloud to keep secrets so am I."

"Fine." I smirked.

"Not so fun huh?"

"I can still have fun."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know." He smirk as he kissed me soft cool lips against me. God his kiss was better than I remember. I step back a little bit, but kissed him back liking the kiss more that I should. He pulled me closer to him still kissing me. As he pulled me closer to him I remember I was kissing the same guy that left me alone and let on Angela so I stopped kissing him and pushed him off looking a little hurt.

"That's not fair." And ran towards the school. He let me run away and murmurs.

"Jesus women."


	8. Leo

*******************LEO**************************************

I walked slowly through the woods thinking of my brother and Isa… I walked back to the school. Isa was drinking…She was regretting our kiss. I tried to not let that bother me. I looked at her and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm not drunk." She said guessing my thoughts.

"Oh please have you seen yourself?" I walk out with my coffee walking past her and going towards my room. She glared at me and kept drinking muttering.

"Jerk." I stopped at the stair.

"I am not a jerk, how many times have I save your life when I could have let you die, and then I don't know I kissed you…and you kissed me back and then you run away and call me a jerk." I disappear angry. Her running away from our kiss bothering me more than it should. I sat on the roof drinking coffee and saw Isa going to the woods really drunk I sigh. Would that girl ever learn? After a while of sitting in the roof I finish my coffee and jumped off the roof landing smoothly on my feet. I walked into the woods and went to find her. She has hiccups and was walking in a swaying way. I appeared behind her.

"Someone's drunk." She turned around to see me with a glare still swaying.

"I'm not drunk…" I laughed she looked so cute.

"You are so drunk."

"I'm not." Hiccups. "I'm just a little tipsy." I laughed some more.

"Fine tipsy."

"What are you doing here?" I'm worried about you.

"I came to see you."

"Why?" And she felt backwards to the floor.

"So I'm not aloud to see you?" She stared at me in disbelieve and I got more angry at her. I notice a girl watching us so I turn to look at her.

"Erg Fine. I guess I will just talk to her." She glared at me clearly jealous and starting to walk away but I grabbed her arm and the girl ran off.

"Your drunk."

She got irritated. "Stop calling me drunk."

"That's because your drunk." She glared at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." She pulled her arm back and sat on the grass, the drinks taking a toll on her.

"That's because your drunk." I sat next to her. "Next you will do things you don't mean to do." she giggle drunk.

"Or things I'm afraid to do."

"Exactly." she just stared at me watching me. I didn't say anything.

"Plus you stink of whiskey." She put a hand over her mouth to smell her breath looking back down.

"I don't stink." I laughed at her. "Your going to stop laughing at me." She put a hand on my chest and push me back. I smirk laying on the grass looking up at her.

"Am I Now?" I looked up at her.

"Yes."

"And how are you going to do that?" she bend down towards me and kiss me. I kiss her back my hands pulling her down towards me as I pull her down she deepens the kiss. My body press against her as I kiss her… as our body were press together and we were kissing she throw her self back falling backwards and giggling. I smirk a little too happy.

"You didn't run away this time."

"Well last time I though you were going to stop me, and I don't think I'll be able to run." She had a point. I laughed. I got on top her looking down at her…

"Are you still drunk?" She stare back.

"Cant you feel it?"

"No."

"To bad." She mocked me. I got on top of her and looked down at her enjoying her beauty. I kissed her, her lips were soft and warm against mine. God I love her. And I couldn't tell her… She kissed me back though. I pulled her shirt up from her head and she let me… she broke my shirt off, she wanted me as much as I wanted her.. I kiss her neck, her breast…then my mouth found hers again…..

Afterwards we got dress, me shirtless of course. I stood up and I help her stood up. She walked away and that night she didn't sleep that night at school.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I walk thru the forest hoping to find Isa, when I did…she seem…Distant even after what happened.

"You seem distant."

"I'm not distant." She frown, making her look more beautiful.

"You…You haven't talk to me all day."

"I haven't seen you all day." She smiled looking at me.

"Now that's not true…" She was hiding from me and she knew it.

"Ok? Well I'm not distant now am I?"

"No your just quiet."

"No I'm not" I smirked at her.

"Your better drunk." I laughed at her

"Because I'm not afraid of kissing you drunk?"

"Well kiss me sober then." I laughed, I notice Angela hiding behind some trees listening to our conversation, but figured she needed to hear this… she needed to get over me.

"I'm not that kind of girl sober." She looked at me with a smirk.

"So you only kiss people when your drunk?" I hoped not. I laughed then looked where Angela was. She had her eyes closed and stop breathing. A tear felt down her cheek. Isa looked where I was looking and she look horrible… not ugly but regret was all over her face… Maybe I was wrong letting Angela find out about me and Isa… I sight mentally is too late now. Angela knew we saw her but she didn't move she stayed where she was.

"Angela…" Isa step towards her. I put on a smirk trying to seem cruel.

"Well she was going to find out anyways." Isa ignored me and walked towards her.

"Do you have to sound without remorse?" Angela ran away towards one of the trees crying. She ran after Angela. I follow on the shadows.

"Angela?" She just whispered.

"Leave." She did.

"Jesus Christ girls fighting over me that has certainly never happen before." Isa turned and the look she gave me made me cringe. Then she went towards town into a bar.. I left her and sat on the woods thinking.

Maybe I shouldn't be so cruel…

"Why are you alone?" She giggle. "I though you were with your mate." I turn with a stiff looking at the new Angela who was raising an eyebrow at me with my fangs bared smelling what she was.

"Hector did this to you?" I hissed

"Remove your fangs." She smiled. "Yes Hector did this."

"I take it he has got you to join his little group." My fangs was still beared. She howls a little and answers me with her eyes shining and her voice deep.

"Remove your fangs."

"Christ he doesn't even like you. He's is just using you."

"Just like you." She giggle. I wasn't using her… I well never used her…

"Stop howling at me and move on." She frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean leave me alone dog."

"Whatever, your stink." She giggle and left me.

"If you kill any of our kind I will kill you." I called after her. I was suddenly worried about Isa.

"If you kill any human, I will kill you too." She said loud enough for me to heard as she kept walking away. I walked into town to the bar Isa was sitting next to her. She was drunk…

"We have a problem" She look at me with sorrow and sarcasm.

"Oh?"

"Hector. Hector has turned Angela against the vampires literally." She frown and kept staring at me.

"Well she might be upset…but hate us?"

"He's turned her into a dog." I speak quietly making sure the human didn't hear. She gasped and looked around anxiously.

"Leo that's a bad joke…she might be upset, but she wouldn't…do that.."

"Listen I've just seen her outside and she stank of dog and she had the eyes to prove it." Isa shake her head stubbornly as she finished her drink.

"I'm going to make her see reason she has to understand." She stand up swaying walking out the bar. I grabbed her.

"No. Hector has basically declared war against our kinds." She shook her head again.

"He wont have her support.. She has to be in our side.."

"Fine go find her." She was pissing me off. I like the feisty Isa better.

"Let me go then." She looked the arms that was grabbing her. I let her go. She stumble backward from the force of me letting her go, but she give me this look of hurt… she was expecting something from me..

Then turned and walked away from town towards the woods.

**************Isabella****************************************

I was walking thru the woods when I heard Angela.

"Isa… Come wherever you are." I swayed a little bit hearing Angela calling to me and appeared behind her.

"I'm here." She ostentatiously closed her nose.

"You were lying all this time."

"No I wasn't.. You didn't let me explain or listen to me, and you ran and do this to your self." I pointed up and down to her body.

"At least it was my choice." She smirk at me. I looked away from her hiding how much that hurt. She knew I was still touchy about being a vampire.

"What has he done to you?" she sight and looked straight in my eyes.

"He was honest."

"No he wasn't.. your acting stupid over a kiss…Besides you knew I love him when I was human…" No need to mention we have done more than kiss.

"I am acting like this because you didn't tell me! You kissed him back." I cringed. "Oh GOD." She howls and her eyes turned shining. I step a little closer.

"Angela."

"But he's a vampire right?" She giggle and gave me a cruel smile. "Just like you."

"That's not true! I love him! I care about you… I never had a friend before I let you in…" I was tying really hard not to cry. I came closer.

"Stop." She pushed me up to a tree as I hit the tree I looked up to her.

"I'm sorry…I was going to tell you." She laughed.

"After sex?" I looked away then looked back at her.

"Angela will you calm down?" She stepped back.

"Whatever, I am not attracted to him anymore. But you… You disappointed me Isa." She kept walking backwards. I stepped towards her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't meant to hurt you…I ran from that kiss…" But you came back for more than a kiss. My own mind chastise me. She punched me on the face making me hit a tree again.

"Don't make me kill you." Leo appeared behind Angela.

"That's enough." she didn't turn to look at Leo

"Take her and Leave." she nodded towards me and I stood up.

"No you and my brother better leave. This is our territory dog."

I looked at them in shock. She growl back.

"And your dead…go to the cemetery and bury your self fang."

I looked at her.

"Really? Your…" I didn't wanted to call her a dog. "A wolf and now is us and you?" Leo pulls her back to him fangs close to her neck.

"Tell Hector that I accept his invitation for war and will quiet happily kill you lot." He pushed her away from him hard towards a tree fangs beared.

"It was always like this." She said as she recover her balance answering my question.

"Oh and I hope you and my brother have good sex, he's not as good as me but he tries." He smirked. I looked away a little jealous. Was he jealous of his brother having sex with Angela now?

"I don't know yet, but I will." She giggle looking at Leo. I ran towards Leo and grabbed him by his arm.

"Stop." He laughed.

"I'm just dog baiting it's a good sport."

"Yeah. That's not any…" Stop not saying it. "That's Angela." She laughed loudly as she hear Leo. Then looked at me.

"You are a great actress. Aren't you?" She raise an eyebrow.

"She doesn't care about us anymore. She would gladly push a stake through our hearts so she is just any other dog that I would love to get my hands on. So I could torture her." Leo glared at her, and the cold in his voice…Made me shiver. "Like the good old days." I pulled Leo back but looked at Angela.

"She still there. I'm not going to give up on you."

"Why? She has given up on us, she's just my brother's puppet and fuck buddy." Leo told me as he laughed. Angela giggle.

"You are so funny. I don't want anyone of you. You never cared for me." I bit my lips looking at Angela then let go of Leo stepping closer to her.

"Angela listen to me. In his cruel way Leo is kind of right…"

"Thank you someone who gets what I'm talking about." Angela smiled slyly.

"How is that?"

"Hector is just using you in a cruel way, at least Leo was always honest…He didn't lead you on." I kept getting closer to her, I could see I was getting to her. "He's only using you to get to us.." She nodded and looked down.

"I am not…" But she couldn't finished what she was about to say because Hector appeared behind her.

"Don't listen to them, I would never do that." I growled at Hector, but it was too late. Angela was smiling wide at Hector.

"I will kill you my self." said Angela to me. She growl back at me.

"Go ahead become the monster your calling us of being."

"I mean look at my brother." Hector puts his arm around Angela. "An evil creature that uses women to get a fuck and then kills them by draining them painfully, he has killed and tortured many humans and wolves alike no

wonder even his own kind is scared of him. Leo laughed.

"Have you quite finished?"

"I wasted so much time to save you. I want to do the same to torture you." Angela smirked at me. I tried to control my anger against Hector.

"Your sick Hector but your plan will backfire…"

"You think so?" Asked me Angela sarcastically. Leo was calm in all this.

"Then the vampires will stop hiding, they will come out and kill the humans torture have fun and then when we have got bored with them we will turn on you and the streets will run with blood until you are all dead." Leo laughed and I shiver at his words I might be a vampire now, but I wasn't as cruel and cold as he seem to be. "Us vampire will always be stronger and better than you mutts." I gave Leo a look. "And you know it brother, we forced you to hide after the last war and it will happen again."

"We are stronger than you think. Look at me." He smirk.

"I am still alive." Angela went next to Hector.

"And we will kill you."

"Because I decided not to kill you. Brotherly love and all that."

Hector laughed. "Good because I will want your head for my trophy cabinet." I couldn't take it anymore I turn and left them in their bickers.

"I cant do this right now…" I murmured as I left. Angela laughed at me leaving.

"You became like your master Isa."

"And you became like yours." I murmured back to her. I went to my favorite stool and just watched the school silently trying really hard not to cry. I started thinking about ways to save Angela…


	10. Chapter 10

"You are not going to save her." Leo said Leaning against a tree. I looked up at him.

"Why not?"

"She's a wolf."

"So?"

"Wolf don't like us no matter what they are small minded creatures."

"I don't believe that."

"Well start believing it…" I stared at Leo in disbelieve how can he be so cruel.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked him suddenly.

"Experience."

"Well I'm young, and stupid and stubborn to top it off. I'm not giving up on Angela."

"Erg Fine." He said irritated at me. I watched him just how I can I…?

"What?"

"Nothing." I looked away.

"Tell me."

"That doesn't work on me." I kept looking away and he disappear. I sight. We had the strange relationship… One moment we were in love the other… we sort of hated each other. I decided to walked around the woods. I saw Leo sitting down on the grass lost in though I almost smiled.

"You don't take very well not getting your way do you?" He laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you paying me back with saying nothing?"

"No."

"Then what is so funny?"

"Nothing." I smiled a little bit despite myself and just kept watching him.

"So what are you going to do about Angela?" I frown.

"I really don't know…I never expected her to take the enemy side…If that was for a kiss…" I stopped not wanting to say the rest.

"Well now she's out of the way." What the hell? I looked at him in disbelieve.

"Out of the way?"

"Yes."

"She was never in the way."

"She was." I kept looking at Leo.

"How so?"

"Well I was never allowed to kill her."

"Y-you want to kill her?"

"She smells good." I frowned.

"Maybe your confusing the smelling good, you actually did like her and thought it was killing instinct."

"No she smells good…Well she did." I couldn't admit I was jealous.

"Now she doesn't?"

"She's a dog she smells foul." I tried not to laughed at that.

"I see." He didn't say anything.

"You like her, your upset as me."

"I don't care about her." I tried not to cried at that.

"Well I'm starting to believe you don't care about anyone, but your self."

"Listen to me." He stood up. If Hector is going to start a war its dog eat dog, you have to be cold to survive."

"So your saying is them of us."

"Do you want to die?" Yes.

"I don't want to kill Angela." I finally said.

"You don't have to kill her, but you have to get tougher." I nodded a little bit.

"I know but I cant…"

"Then you will surly be killed by a wolf." I laughed a little bit trying to hide the pain of him being cold towards me cause me.

"How can you be so cold? I'm starting to be curious as to meet the human Leo or the wolf…"

"Well you are 1000 years late for the human Leo, you have to trust me Isa they wont think twice about ripping you apart." I looked away trying to hide how much he was hurting me…I just nodded without saying anything.

"So don't be stubborn and just trust me."

"Ok.."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to fight them."

"Ok…Without killing Angela right?"

"If she gets in the way then no. We will black mail them with humans."

"Ok."

"They'll be sorry."

"I hope so.." I looked around the wood and Leo walked away.

I sat on the grass still watching around the woods then threw my self backwards closing my eyes as I listen to the sound of the forest…

"Bella?" I stiffened, no one had ever call me like that except for my ex… the one I though I forgot. I open my eyes slowly hoping of a way to escape… Of course he was a vampire why I never notice it before it was beyond me. "Some one turned you." He said mater of fact I heard a little disappointment in his voice. I ran away from him, but of course he was older and stronger and catches me making me look at him.

"I was wrong leaving you…Your still hot better now that your one of us."

"Well coming from you I take that as an insult." He smirk at me.

"Feisty like always." I resisted the urged of kicking him in his groins although I was stronger than when I was human…

"What are you doing here?" He watched me and shrug.

"I came to kill you…" He stared at me.


	11. Chapter 11

I stared at him, a little scare. He chuckled. "Something I cant do now for obvious reasons. Who turned you?" I stiffened again and didn't say anything.

"I did." Leo appeared from behind a tree. Angel turned to look at him, recognition hitting him as soon as the saw each other. He smirked.

"Why?"

"Nice to see you again." Was Leo answer and suddenly I felt stupid… I glared at Angel but looked at Leo with hurt.

"You know him?"

"How long has it been." Said Angel to Leo. Leo just laughed.

"I met a lot of vampires. Not long enough." He smirked at Angel. I just looked at the both of them suddenly suspicious.

"Why did you turned her?"

"Because I wanted to. Got a problem with that?" Angel shrug.

"You changed my plans, I didn't wanted her as an immortal…She was suppose to die." I just stared at them without saying anything.

"Well sorry mate." Angel turned to look at me and I cringe.

"Maybe I was too harsh wanting you dead." He got closer and I took a step back…"My bad."

"Ok, now that you apologies if you'll excuse me." I said stepping around him to go but he grabbed me by my arm again smelling a new scent.

"Do I smell wolfs in these woods?"

"There are wolves yes." Angel made a disgusted face.

"Do you need help?" I pull my arm back.

"No we got it under control."

"What she said." Angel smirk at Leo's support.

"So she call the shots now?" Leo laughed. Angel looked at me then at Leo.

"Is that a yes then?"

"That's a no and I think you will find you are on my patch." Angel smirk and winked at me grabbing me then kissing my forehead. And letting me go.

"I'll be around just in case." He bows then disappeared as I clean my forehead with my hand. I walked back to school

"Why is he here?" I shrug.

"He wanted to kill me."

"I see." I turned around realizing he knew him.

"You didn't tell me you knew him."

"I though you knew." I glared at him.

"How the hell did you came up with that conclusion?"

"I dunno." I bit my lips almost not trusting him.

"What?" He looked at me.

"Nothing…" I keep walking at the cottage a little confuse towards the cottage. I stop and look at Leo one more time. "I don't know, I'm starting to think you turn me on purpose because Angel told you to keep tabs on me…"

"I don't even like Angel and plus I'm older than him why would I do what he wants?" I looked at him suspiciously the shrug continue walking towards the cottage then laying on the cottage bed and falling asleep. Next day I went to the school and a new girl was there flirting with Leo I sigh… I walked pass them and went straight to the kitchen.

"Urgh your just like her…" I heard Leo irritated as I heard him… I stopped curious despite my self… The girl giggle and looked at me.

"I'm Alice." I tried to smile.

"Isa."

"Nice to meet you Isa. Seem we have something in common." I frown and Leo walked away… He been ignoring me for a couple of days after that night with Angel…At least I haven't seen him…But me and Alice were getting closer and closer together, it turns out we were almost alike… Leo was more and more distant and that was hurting me… But I ignore it… Another day went by and I was on the training area burning off steam and I was so concentrated that well I needed to rest I was sitting on the floor resting lost in though I was starting to really miss Leo I sigh. When Alice walked towards me.

"Thirsty?" I looked up and grin at her.

"A little bit…" But I made a face. "But I'm not drinking bottle of blood today, I was going out to town soon. She looked at me and smiled.

"Juice?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What kind?" She giggle.

"Fruit juice of course." I made another face mocking disappointment.

"Um, no thanks I'll pass." She looked at me a little worried.

"Are you alright?" I smiled a little bit.

"Yes, do I look…not alright?" She blinked.

"Just asking." I stood up with a jump and smiled at her trying to distract myself.

"So you feel like hunting today?" We were walking out of the training area and Leo was on the hall looking bored. Alice looked at Leo and grinned.

"Someone is bored?" I giggle at Alice comment.

"He's always bored, you want to hunt too Leo."

"Well you like to analyze." He told Alice and he smirk at me.

"And yes I would, but not with you." That hurt me I looked away and kept walking…

"With me maybe?" She sounded hopeful I kept walking trying not to witness another fuck buddy of Leo.

"Your just as bad." She then cached up with me.

"Have fun." Leo told us sarcastically and that did it something in me broke or maybe it was my heart. What an Ass, I don't know who's worse Angel or him. We reach the woods by then and I looked at Alice.

"How do you feel about killing your prey?" She giggle.

"I don't know about Angel but Leo." She laugh as I frown at her. "And I'm definitely in a killing mood."

"You read my mind?"

"Oops did I just got caught?" She didn't seem sorry at all and I smiled at her. Suddenly Hector came out from the shadows shirtless only his tan chest and some broken jeans crossing his arm around his chest.

"I hope you two aren't talking about killing humans…" I looked to see if Angela was among the wolf that came with Hector. Nope. Alice watched Hector without saying anything. Hector smirk at Alice as he watched us.

"Well?" I looked at him with a challenge.

"Well humans are food for us, I might has been considering killing one today…" Alice smiled.

"Hello there and haven't feed on a human for long." Hector just looked at us with amused eyes.

"Can I ask you girls to reconsider?" He smirked.

"Not really." I said to him. He looked as if that was the answer that he was expecting as Leo appear behind Hector.

"Reconsider what?" Asked Alice.

"Not killing humans of course."

"Don't listen to him Alice. He's hoping for an excuse to kill us, kill any of them that comes close to you without remorse." As I said that three wolves jumped me and three jumped Alice.

"Dear brother What do you think your doing?" Leo said watching the fight in front of him.

"Starting war of course. Damn you came to fast." He didn't sound surprise at all as I bit one of the wolf getting it of me. "Oh well I guess faiths wants you dead too."

"Your leave now brother or I go into town kill all the humans and say the wolves did it." Alice jumps on a wolf and bites in its neck hard.

Hector just laughed with amusement as he stares at Leo taking his time to think about it as I kick another wolf into a tree.

"And you know how quick I am, it would only takes minutes." He smirk. Hector growls as he slapped Leo using his wolfs strength on him.

"What if you don't get out of here alive?" I broke the last wolfs neck and went to help Alice.

Alice nodded at me coming to her and jump and kick one wolf as it falls down dead.

"Well seeing as your wolfy friends are getting killed." He growls his eyes black fangs beared. "Beating you is easy."

"Told you women can fight." Told Alice at Leo. Hector growls as the remaining wolfs disappear.

"This isn't over little brother…" He disappears with a growl. I stood up looking at Leo in disbelieve. He just laughed his eyes turning back to blue.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked me. I threw my hands in exasperation and irritated.

"I though you didn't care about your brother." Then looked at Alice. "More hungry now, and you?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Leo told me as he leans against a tree.

"Urgh." He was an ass and I walk towards town more irritated.

"Well I'm still hungry." Said Alice following me.


	12. Chapter 12 (Leo)

**********************LEO************************* *********

I watched them walk away and once they were out of reach I stopped the pretence and went to look for Hector. Who just appear behind me leaning against a tree casually.

"Looking for me?"

"Yes I was." I turned watching him.

"Well here I am."

"Yes here you are. What are you trying to achieve." He gave me this fake innocent look as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"What are you talking about? They said they were going to kill humans and you know I cant let that happened."

"You have killed humans before Hector. What are you planning."

"I did some research little brother about what had happened here last year and as long as you kind is quiet the council wont bother you, but if you do something stupid… Well lets just said I heard about Isa almost year punishment and how evil she was after it for a while."

He just stared at me with a knowing smile. I laughed but was a little worried.

"Like the council will even talk to you or care what you have to say." I slide my hands into my pocket.

"Maybe they don't, but they will once…" He stop talking. "Well lets just say some vampires don't hate my kind as much as your group does." I grabbed him.

"But they will once what?" He smirked.

"Let's just say, the news and the police is in town suddenly because of an anonymous tip about some screaming and some people dying."

"Tell me everything…Now." Isa… I glared at him slamming him against a tree.

"Well I did you a favor I learn about Isabella not being able to kill any human or she'll do something stupid. Angela was really helpful, and well I call the police before meeting them." He listen, and I could heard what he was listening for. Police sirens and… "And just in time." He winked at me.

"You did what?" I raised my voice angry my fangs beared.

"All is fair in love and war little brother."

"The council will come back to me."

"Your not in town, your save." I growled.

"The council will bring it back as she is my responsibility."

"Maybe Angela call one of them, and told them how you were thinking in killing her, and you didn't care about her, and they know how one can regret turning someone into a vampire." I growled trying to hide how scared I was for Isa, I wished I could be with her…

"You get the council to take me away so it's easier for you to kill the vampires and plus you wont have the risk of being killed yourself." Hector winked at me.

"Surpricecinly smart huh?

"Well how about I kill you now and get this over with."

"Well you can and risk exposure or go and try to take them out of that mess."

"It's too late they have already exposed themselves with the bodies, so killing you seems like the next best thing."

"Hit me with your best shot." He said as more wolfs appeared behind him.

"You didn't think I'll make it easier on you now did you?"

"I am much faster than them." I threw Hectors into a tree as he slide down it and the wolves charged towards me. Hector made the wolfs hold me down as he got closer to me from behind.

"I meant it brother your safe from the council." He bit me.

"That'll make you weak for a couple of days as the wolfs disappeared with Hector. I growled trying to throw Hector of but grimace as he bit me, watching them disappeared and I get up slowly my neck burning as I walked through the woods going into town.


	13. Chapter 13 (Isabella)

****************Isabella************************** ************

I looked at Alice with a little smirk.

"How much do you care about humans?" She smirked back at me.

"Humans and caring doesn't match." I laughed.

"Good, because I got an idea. There's always like 5 humans counting the bartender I think they'll be enough to satisfied us and we get fun out of it too." I winked at her as we continue walking towards town with Alice. We enter the bar locking the doors as I wink at Alice as giving her a kind of signal as I ran towards the first human fangs out drinking too quickly from him. Alice ran in a flash and grabbed one human neck, biting her fangs in his soft skin drinking blood till he ran out. I felt good. I smiled crookedly.

"Mmmm, now I feel much better." Alice told me as she tilts her head and watches the human dying. I laughed.

"I know, why didn't I do this before." I saw a human running towards the door and I grab him drinking from it quickly. Alice spotted another human and couldn't resist the need to dip her fangs in his skin. I suddenly heard some noise outside the bar and ran towards the window cursing. I looked back and Alice killed the last human.

"We are in trouble." She gave me a panic look as she wipes blood off her lips. "we can get thro this right?" But I was thinking we were screw.

"I'm sure we can, we cannot get caught." She seem lost in though. I looked at her.

"How about faking being hurt?"

"Faking hurt? That might end us in hospital." I looked at her.

"But they'll think were humans."

"We need to be careful then." I nodded at her as I wiped the blood on my face laying down on the floor as the humans try to burst open the door, she uses glamour to make them think she's human too. Alice fainted on the floor and groans in pain holding her chest. The humans enter and inspect the scene seeing two survivors they took us to the emergency room but under heavy security to be question later I was sure… Alice kept faking her pain being careful not to be notice. In the emergency room they put Alice and me in the same room and they left us alone after putting us on the bed. I opened my eyes slowly and whisper knowing the human police wont hear me.

"Alice." She didn't answer so I turn on the TV trying to look more human. When a police enter the room.

"Are you ladies feeling better?"

"Yes, a little bit…" I said trying to sound weak.

"Yes a bit better." Said Alice trying to be weak and ill.

"What happened at the bar?" I looked at Alice then at the police.

"Some robbers came in with some kind of snakes…" I frown pretending the whole thing was weird.

"What? What happened." Alice looked like she didn't know what was going on. The police mumble to himself.

"Well that explains the weird bite marks… you ladies relax I'll come back to ask some question later…" He walk out leaving us alone again. Alice looked at me and sigh.

"We escape for now." I nodded a little worried.

"The humans are the easy part… I wonder who?…" I got lost in though. Alice looked at me.

"You wonder who?"

"Who did call the police and news reporters but I got an idea…" Alice looked at me and listen.

"What idea? And I wonder that too, very weird."

"Hector and Angela…" I sighs. "I bet the council is on their way right now… or maybe they are here waiting an opening…" I shiver a little bit.

"I'm sorry… I should of know better than act angry…I got us in trouble…but I promise I'll get you out of it at least…" Alice looked at me.

"We are both in this so no sorry."

"I'll get you out of trouble though, let me do the talking when the council do come to takes us in…" As I said this the girl who had a crush on Leo walked in looking at me with amused eyes.

"Well well well, how soon you forgot to stay quiet." Alice smiled at me, but kept her eyes on the girl.

"Ok I'll let you do the talking. This place makes me sick." I looked at the girl and tried to smirk.

"Well you know me, I like to have a little fun from time to time." The girl kept looking at me amused.

"Well too much fun, for what we saw on the news… I'm going to enjoy your punishment. Hers not so much."

"She didn't do anything I acted alone. She tried to stop me."

"Is that so?" Alice looked at me trying to tell me with her eyes that we were in this together I just shook my head making sure the girl didn't saw me doing it.

"Yes, that so."

"Then why is her scent on some of the victims." Damn I didn't think they'll investigate… I didn't say anything she knew we were both involved.

"That's what I though." I sigh resigned.

"Where is Leo?"

"In good hands…" Alice looked at the girl.

"Is he alright?"

"He is your two not so much…"

"He has nothing to do anything with this. He wasn't even there! I want to talk to Adak now." Why are you defending him? He doesn't care about you… I ignored my inner voice. I love him…I had to make sure he was ok.

"You'll see him soon enough." As the girl said that, two member of the council drug us… I woke up and saw Alice in another cell across from me. Without touching the bar I got closer.

"Don't touch the bar Alice, they are silver…Now we should try to help Leo…"

"Where is Leo?"

"I don't know… the leader of the council is his maker… so hopefully doing better than us…Adak!" I felt weird calling him but didn't know what else to do. Adak walked in.

"Now what do you two want?" I step a little back.

"Where's Leo?"

"He left town." That broke my heart in pieces. Alice saw Adak and get defensive. "He doesn't want to see you again." I stared at Adak biting my lips.

"Well as long as he's not in trouble for what I did, he tried to control me, but well I'm stubborn…" I was trying really hard not to cry.

"No he's out of town having a nice rest." I tried that those words didn't affect me and turned towards the wall.

"Good…" Alice leaned against the wall.

"Good to hear Leo is fine."

"How long are we being punish." My voice sounded dead even to me.

"A few days."

"Ok…" I stay looking at the wall. Alice sigh.

"A few days? Sounds long." I just shrugged. "Without blood?" I kept looking at the wall.

"Is better than torture believe me." She growls.

"I guess your right Isa." I nodded sitting down at the floor hugging my legs. Adak walked out.

Alice watched Adak walking out and nodded towards me.

"Well be fine." I didn't say anything I could die and I didn't care…


	14. The mirror

*************************LEO********************** **********

I walked into town seeing what has gone on and he shakes his head, the two puncture marks clearly visible on my neck and I was swaying slightly. One police saw me swaying and take me to his police cars towards the emergency room I figured.

"No really I'm fine." I complain, but of course they ignored me.

"What happened out there?" The police asked me suddenly after a couple of minutes driving.

"I don't know…Look I'm hungry and just need blood." I watched them in the front seats. One of the frown and turn back.

"Blood?"

"Yes blood you know the stuff that you both have in your veins." I looked out the window seeing we were coming to traffic lights and we slow down. The police frown and turn back to look to the front thinking that I might be in shock.

"We'll be at the hospital soon buddy, plenty of blood there." Poor naïve little humans.

"Mind if I change the radio station?" They look at the metal thing making that move impossible then look at the radio.

"I'll do it for you. Which station?"

"Don't worry I can reach." It was only a small metal bar and I pull it off easily and leans forward to change the station. They stared at me in shock.

"What the?" I lean forward almost presses it and then bites into one of their throats. The driver almost had an accident seeing the scene.

"What are you doing?" As he tried to park the car. When I finished killing the police my fangs sank into the other police neck. The police tried to fight me off but he was only human. I pushed the man away from me and then step out of the car wiping my mouth straightening my jacket and then disappearing the car stopped at the red light. I appear in the hospital, I hated the place and try to act as human as possible. I walked towards the blood bank the corridors with less and less humans on and I get to the door my neck still burning and I freeze feeling someone watching me… I looked around in the gloom of the corridor trying to see whoever was there and weirdly I wondered whether the police had been found the two I killed yet… I pushed open the door of the blood bank walking in. I grabbed some blood bags and opens them drinking them quickly trying to counteract the poison in Hectors bite. I put the bags in the bin just as Adak walks in…

"Listen I didn't know what they were going to do…It's Hector my brother he wants a war with us, and he wants me dead…he bit me and Adak I feel like shit." Adak growl to shut me up.

"She's your responsibility, you are supposed to make sure this doesn't happen, I couldn't give a hoot about your brother, all I know is he is like you. Stupid in wolf form."

"Please Adak I'm sorry." I look down my neck stinging.

"Since when did Leo apologies? Since when did Leo get caught by the humans? Since when did Leo get exposed and since when did Leo let his brother hurt him?" He sounded angry. I know who he was blaming and I had to save her… "I cant give you another chance." I growl.

"I wont let you do it Adak, it was an accident."

"I'm thinking torture the girls and you can have a little sleep maybe then when you awake you will be the old Leo I knew would not plead, he would fight this. Is why you must learn your lesson." Adak pulls out a small corner of the mirror. "Don't worry Leo before you know it you will be back with us." He smiled crookedly and holds the mirror up and…


	15. Chapter 15

*********************ISABELLA********************* *********

I woke up yet another day of starving and looked around a little lifeless. Ever since Leo let me here to rot I didn't care about anything else… I sighs sitting down on the floor hugging myself.

"Isa We'll make it, I promise." That was Alice, she was worried about how lifeless I was. I smiled a little bit towards her trying to reassure her as I saw her watching me.

"Well I know, never heard a vampire dying of starvation but this sucks." I sigh. I really didn't care about not eating, all I cared was that Leo didn't come at all. Alice looked up at me and nodded.

"This is torture to me." I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry again… I acted stupid and dragged you along…"

She smiled at me. "Not your fault, I came by my own will."

"I'm sorry…" She smiles again.

"No more sorry." I giggle at that.

"Ok." I stood up and started pacing around the cell, a little frustrated… Alice growled impatient too.

"I cant wait to get us out of here, first hospital now this damn rotten place." She looked around of her cell. As if we called him Adak walked in. He opens up the cells.

"Go leave but if you create a scene like that again it will be more than a few days locked up." I passed him pushing him off with my shoulder trying to pass it as an accident bump.

"Whatever." Alice looked at me then at Ardak and gets up from the floor and passed by him and mumbles.

"Never again."

"And if you want to see Leo again young lady you will treat me with respect. Not that when he see's you again he will care about you." He smirked. Asshole!

I put my hands into fist but continued walking trying to get a hold on my self. Alice followed me biting her lips. Adak just laughed. I kept digging my nails in my hands as I make the fist and walked outside of the prison.

"Lets go to the academy." I told Alice. "I don't want to feed of a human until I got my hunger in control." She looked at me and smirked.

"I know right. I should learn to control too." She walked with me to the school. As we reached the school I ran towards the kitchen opening the fridge and gulping down a bottle of blood…

"Mmmm." Alice watched me biting her lips.

"Now I'm hungry." she laughed as she grabbed a bottle of blood and sits on the floor enjoying it. I clean my mouth grabbing another bottle of blood mumbling.

"Ass." To Adak and Leo. Alice sips her blood.

"Hey I say we handle the situation well didn't we?"

"I guess." She got out of the kitchen and went to sit on the resting area of the school. I finished my second bottle of blood and walked after her but going to my room.

"I think I'll lay down for a couple of minutes…"

"Ok, Is get some sleep." I went to my room and throw my self on the bed crying here I could let all that anguish out. Not that when he see's you again. He will care about you. I closed my eyes crying harder until falling asleep. I woke up after a couple of minutes hearing Alice a little over the edge. I decided to go check on her…so I got out of my room to the relaxing area.

"Damn being human is boring and being a vampire is not as easy." I sat next to her.

"Your still hungry?"

"Yes, I am. Are you?" I shrug.

"I'm use to little supply of blood, but I don't want you starving we could go thru town and find some victims… he said not to get caught, he said nothing about killing." She looked at me and shakes her head.

"Nah I don't think that's safe, I'll take the bottle of blood. That should satisfy my hunger." I looked at her for a moment studying her.

"Wait here…I'll get you a human, and I'll know for sure we wont be in trouble." Before she could protest I ran out of the school towards the woods then to town. I arrived at a different town and went to the bar trying to look alluring…As I sat down on an empty table ordering a drink. A cute men sits by me as I smiled at the human. We start a conversation and I find enough about him, knowing he's technically a rich guy but with no family. So I lure him back to the school as we walk thru the woods towards the school. Hector appeared behind me.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I turned around glaring at him.

"Well I had a date, and now me and that date going home. Do I need to give you the specifics?" He laughed. Suddenly Alice was next to me and the guy.

"Ooh so that's the cute boy you had a date with?"

"Yes, Hector is kind of jealous."

"Is he your boyfriend?" I laughed as the guy asked such a stupid question.

"I know your going to kill him, I'm not stupid." He stepped towards me.

"And I can do what I want now my brother is tied up with the council." I frowned at his words as I glared at him.

"Your miss inform, Leo is not with the council…He's out on vacation…And…" I slap the guy making him hit a tree as he pass out. "I can kill whoever I want." Hector laughs.

"So that's what Adak told you? Interesting." He walked away. "Carry on." I growl watching him walk away and gave Alice her human. She drank him empty then we disposed of the body. We walked towards the school.

"So no angry young man to annoy." She giggle. I knew she was talking about Leo… I sigh a little sad.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"I kind of miss him around." she looked at me. "And you don't tell him I said that." She smirk.

"I got a feeling I wont have the chance…"

"Why do you say that?" I sigh as I saw the school and I walked in with her going to my favorite stool.

"I don't know. I just feel like if he does come back…he'll be worse." she raise an eyebrow at me.

"Worse I don't know, but I hope he comes back safe."

I shrug and went to the kitchen for a glass of whiskey. She looked at the bottle and grin.

"Care to share?"

"Of course." I sever her a glass of whiskey as well.

"Thank you, we do need a drink I think." I nodded gulping the glass down, Alice did the same and refill it. I refill mine and drank again…

After nearly 2 month all I have been doing was drinking, and drinking mostly every night with Alice. Then I would sulk on my room by my self the rest of the time. I woke up and went to the resting area, Alice was there with a bottle of blood.

"Hey Is want a bottle of blood?"

"Eh, I'm good for now…" Alice drank her blood as she sees me and stops with the blood dripping on her chin.

"Erm ok." I sat next to her smiling. She sigh.

"It's been two month, I hope he's safe." I looked back at her.

"Didn't you hear Adak saying he was having a little vacation? That's what he do disappear." She kept looking at me.

"I heard that, but some how…I don't sense it as a vacation." I shrugged and walked towards the roof of the school. I could of swear I heard some noise, but I figured it was just Hector lurking around. Someone was behind me suddenly. I jump hissing about to tell Hector off…

"Really…" And stumble a little backwards holding a gasp. Leo.


	16. Chapter 16

"Have fun without me love?" His skin was paler and eyes almost black and his hands slip into his jean pockets. I couldn't find my voice as I looked how change he is…

"I…think you're the one that had all the fun…"

"Oh yes, the bar in town…" He chuckles. "Well it has been two months, I'm pissed at you, you didn't come help me." He glared at me.

"You didn't help me!" I was outraged.

"Well I was a little indisposed at the time." He laughed. "You are wining over a few days of starvation."

"And you were away hiding from the drama…" He snarls.

"I was not hiding." His eyes flash dangerously.

"Oh? So you just didn't give a damn?"

"No, I was unconscious…Well my body was unconscious, my mind was still ticking away. I though maybe you have seen straight through Adak lies, but it look like I was wrong." He seem a little hurt at that as he glared at me.

"Well seeing as you kept repeating over and over you didn't care about anyone…Yeah he seems honest, plus he's your maker he wouldn't hurt you…" Not like you did me… He laughed.

"He put me in that God damn mirror, and no I don't give a damn about you. I'm looking out for myself and having fun killing along the way. Maybe I should just kill you as well." I couldn't hide my pain, I was hoping he would…. He might as well do kill me.

"Just kill me Leo or get the hell away from me."

"I don't think you get to make that decision." I ran towards him pushing him with all my strength.

"I think I do." He grabbed me not moving.

"I made you, that means you have to do what I order." He smirk pushing me away from him. I was about to cry so I jump of the roof and ran towards the school back to my room… After a while I went to the kitchen straight to the bottle of whiskey. Alice saw me and sat next to me.

"Damn another bottle would be nice." I fill my glass and pass her the bottle.

"Isa…How did you felt seeing Leo back? I mean are you relieved?"

"Don't you have a drink for me?" raises an eyebrow and waits for her response. I looked at Angela worried that this was a setup…

"Um, you want one?" She smiled at me and sat down next to me.

"I owe you an apology. I'm really sorry…" I tackle hug Angela.

"OMG I missed you! I'm so glad your back." Angela hug me back tight and started to cry.

"I wasn't myself. I know this now." Alice came with her drink and joined us. She pour a drink to Angela and gave it to her.

"I'm glad your back and yes, have a drink with us." I smiled. She grabbed the drink from Alice.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Your welcome." She looked down and frown.

"I broke my bond with Hector. I was missing for a year… I been train I learn my new skill. He doesn't even know that I am here."

"So he might come here angry?"

"Maybe…" She drinks from her glass. I got a little worried about Angela and grabbed my glass then drank from it. Alice looked at Angela.

"Are we to expect Hector here?" She then looked at me. She looked down as she whispers.

"He wants to make some wolfs with me…" I smiled despite my self as I teased her.

"Hey the practice might be fun." Alice looked at her curious.

"Make some wolfs? You mean Erm reproduce?" She smirk. She giggle.

"I mean to give birth." As she said that Leo walked into the school. Angela stopped talking. Leo laughed.

"Don't worry you can keep talking about how my brothers wants to screw you." He walks towards the stairs. I saw him going up the stairs.

"Where do you think your going?"

"It's not your business." Answer Angela to Leo.

"To my room, you know that square room with all my stuff in." Alice looked at him.

"Your room, so you gathered you still have a room?"

"What happened to staying at a friends house?"

"Says the girl who barely knows me." He answer Alice. "My brother killed him." He answer me.

"Mhm barely knows and not interested to know more." Alice smirked as she said that. Leo just laughed going up the stairs. Angela looked at me.

"What a great difference. He's back to normal right?" I laughed a little bitterly.

"Yes." Alice giggle.

"I wouldn't know. I'm still kind of new here. I guess." Hector got into the school as he shout.

"Here you are. What do you want with them?" Angela got up immediately and goes in front of him.

"I had to speak with Isa." Hector smirk and grab her hand.

"We have to leave. Now." Alice looked at me and raised and eyebrow towards Hector.

"Let her go." I growl. Hector watched me and growls against me.

"Who are you to tell me to leave Angela?"

"A vampire you just piss off." Alice looked at Hector.

"Actually make that two vampires you pissed off." Hector rolls his eyes at us.

"You two are still newborns. I am older than you and stronger."

"Isa, Ali I'll leave. I'll follow him…" she looked down and stayed by Hector's side.

"Wise choice."

"NO." I growl. "Let her go NOW." Hector watched me and growled.

"I told you to shut up." He run towards me and pushed me hard. Alice hold me to steadied me as I stumble backwards.

"How dared you!" Alice said to Hector. "And now let her go." Angela ran and got a hold of Hector.

"It's ok Hector. Lets go." Alice eyes started turning.

"Start walking." Was his command to Angela. She started walking and looked at me. Leo appeared at the door.

"Dear brother I need a word with you. You didn't think Adak would keep me in there forever?" Hector frowned and smirked.

"I had a hope." I growled and ran towards Hector pushing him against the wall taking advantage of his distraction.

"Well hope is a human emotion." Leo smirked at him as I pushed him against the wall. Alice grabbed Angela and pulls her.

"He's not taking you anywhere." Hector stumbles only and growled at Ali.

"I have to speak to my brother."

"Well speak was a loose term." Answer Leo to him. Angela looked at Angela and whispered.

"Trust me I have to go for now."

"Hector turned her, its not up to you two what he wants to do with her now leave her alone." I had had enough of his coldness. So I glared at him fangs out.

"Shut up!" He growled at me.

"Don't push your luck."

"Or what?" Hector pushed Alice and grabbed Angela from her arm and went out of the academy with her towards the woods. Alice looked at me then at Angela.

"Isa we cant let her go."


	17. Chapter 17

"Or you will be very dead…" Answer Leo towards me but I ignored him.

"Your right." And I ran towards the door, but of course Leo grabbed me by my waist and pull me over his shoulders taking me to my room I was sure. He throw me at the bed hard and when I tried to get up fast he pinned me his face was closed to mine…

"Do I have to command you?" I glared at him fuming and he lost it…

"I will not let you get me in trouble again do you hear!" He shouted at me.

"You think you are the strongest thing in the world but your not." I looked to the side since he was pinning me still.

"I'm sorry… I didn't meant to be such a pain for you…"

"I have given you so many chances…" He was a little softer now. "Now behave… We are not supposed to get involved in matters regarding wolves and I'm pretty sure you don't want to see Adak again do you?"

"No…" He let go one of my hands to make me look at him…His eyes was soft… I bit my lips a little bit. "What makes you think Ardak will get involve? Hector declared war… And if you would of kill him when you had the chance…well none of this would have had happened…"

He got pissed again and stood up I got up and ran towards the door, but he appeared in front of me again.

"I don't think Adak likes you." He laughed. "Are you just going out of your way to be rude tonight?" I stepped a little back but he just pulled me closer to him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you are rather goby." He smirked. "Maybe you should be put in your place." I glared at him.

"How are you going to do that?" He let go of me punching me hard in the stomach knocking me towards a wall in my room. I lose my balance and stumble backwards. But what hurt more was that he actually had the nerve to attacked me…He never love you… Were are just soulless monster.

"Isa…"

"Leave me alone…" I was crying. Stupid tears… He was at my side in a instant turning me to look at him.

"I'm sorry…" I looked away, but he made me look at him. He kissed me. God his lips, I couldn't helped and kissed him back… But he pulled back and mumble something in Russian… as he left me alone in my room. I suddenly receive a text of Angela.

"I'm in Hectors cottage. Help!." Got down from the window and went towards the cottage and waited outside for a signal… I suddenly felt someone behind me and turned about to attack…It was Alice.

"What are you doing here?" Leo appeared next to Alice.

"I was bored and the students looked far too appealing." He was lying and some how I knew it…he was worried about me.

"You didn't think I was going to let you do this alone did you?" Then turned to look at Leo. "Though you weren't going anywhere with me."

"Well it will be funny when my brother beats you two up, plus he owes me a punch in the face." He smirked and walks past both of us pushing the door open and walking into the flat flicking the TV on. I walked after Leo towards Hectors cottage. Leo sat on the couch.

"Jesus bro. How long does it take you." He smirk putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Hector." He called his brother then said something in Russian.

"How dare you?" Hector growl at Leo.

"I know right." He laughed. "For a moment I though you had forgotten how to speak it." Angela run towards us.

"This is my home and your not welcome." Leo walks towards his brother, and in a flash he punches Hector square in the jaw. Alice whisper to me.

"They are getting busy fighting. Lets take Angela." Hector touched his jaw and pushed Angela back. I just nodded towards Alice. As Hector runs over to Leo and punches his stomach. Angela ran out the door crying. I follow her. Leo grabbed Hector's arm twisting it round his back mocking him in Russian then kicks him in the stomach as he flies into the wall. I ran to Angela and hug her.

"Your safe now…"

"We got you, lets get out of here…" I looked back where Hector and Leo where fighting… Angela was hugging Alice and they started leaving.

"I…I had to distract him."

"Is ok Angela, is ok…" But I wasn't moving with them… Alice looked at me.

"Leo will be fine, nothing will happen to him. Lets get Angela away from here."

"You have never seen Leo fall…Take Angela, I'll just stay behind just in case…"

"Isa be careful." And they took off I got close towards the house grabbing something sharp and watching inside… Just I started watching Hector was biting Leo… Nooo!

"You'll be dead soon little brother."

"Well then if I'm going to die then I better drag you with me." He pulled Hector forward biting into his skin. I ran towards them plunging the sharp thing on Hectors back. Hector took advantage of me stabbing him and grabbed me by the neck pulling his teeth towards my neck.

"If you get closer I'll bite her."

"I will snap your neck." I elbow him hard. He growl and throw me towards Leo.

"Leave my apartment." Leo took a hold of me, then let go walking towards his brother.

"You forgot one thing brother, I had wolf genes before I became a vampire. Think about that." He wince and turned around walking away. Hector smirked.

"Two month in the mirror isn't enough for you?"

"Why do you say that?" He turned.

"Why do you think Adak put you in there? He follows my commands." I grabbed Leo and pull him towards the exit knowing he was weak.

"He's just bating you."

"Well brother you should know by now what you have done to me." He laughed. "Next time I will be strong enough to rip you apart." I walked towards the exit pulling Leo with me.

"I will be right here to see you dying Leo." He watched me pull Leo away.

"I'm not going to die and you know it." Leo let me pull him away finally, so taking advantage that Leo was weak I pulled him towards the door faster… As we were away from the cottage I put one of Leos hand on my shoulder and walked with him towards the woods of the school murmuring.

"You are so stubborn."

"No I wanted to punch him…" After we were far away from the cottage I dropped Leo on the floor of the woods a little too hard on purpose.

"Let me see the leg." As I check the leg that Hector bit.

"Don't touch it." Leo wince slightly.

"The bloody bastard broke my nose." He then curse in Russian.

"Oh shut up." I smiled amused. "It's not always I'm stronger than you for once… I'm going to suck the venom again, you are the stronger one please

promise me that while I recover you'll protect Alice and Angela."

"No." He jumps up quickly moving away from me grimacing. "I'm fine." I grabbed him pulling him down and getting in top of him… "I'm fine." He growled tying to escape from my grasp.

"No, your not. And you know it."

"I'm fine now let go of me."

"No." I kick him on the stomach so he wouldn't get up. Then went to see the bite.

"If this is you wanting sex?" He smirked but seeing as I was ignoring him going towards the bite… "Get off me I command you." I rolled away from him… but didn't get up. He got on top of me. "I am ok." I just growled at him.

"Cheater." He kissed me making me kissed him back…I couldn't help it…Sex this time was more animalistic, more salvage…not that I was complaining… After we finished and got dress he stood up and started walking away feeling slightly warm. I walked behind him following him. He arrive at the school and kept going straight to his room Alice was waiting for us.

"Are you guys alright?"

"No he's not, but he's being stubborn."

"I just need to sleep it's nothing."

"Whatever."

"Leo let her cure it."

"Why don't you girls let me go to bed?" He growled. "The wound is healing already."

"Not before your wound is healed."

"I can feel it healing."

"Let us see, we want to make sure your healed." Leo laugh showing his leg.

"Well look at that I'm healed."

"Go to bed Leo."

"Don't tell me what to do." He smirked. Leo suddenly growl his eyes turning golden with a large ring of black around them. Oh God no!

"Leo what's wrong?" Alice asked him and he winced covering his ear. I was at his side in an instant.

"Leo your not ok…" I said to him really worried.

"I said I'm fine." He smirk his eyes the color of Hectors with added blackness to them. He's a hybrid… I stared at his change of color.

"No your not…Oh please don't tell me you'll be like a hybrid…"

"Is it just me or is it really hot in here? Like really really hot."

"I'm going to kill me bloody brother." He sways and then collapse… I catches him before he felt to the floor and Alice help me. We lay him down on his bedroom bed. His head rolled to the side… his chest rising and falling gently… And some how I knew my vampire Leo was gone… Tomorrow he'll wake up a hybrid and I would be much worse…

**The End For Now ;)**


End file.
